


emoji's

by station43



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: "What should I say?" Mario asked him."You know I heard emojis were good for when you don't know what to say..." Angus teased.Mario rolled his eyes, "Is there an emoji for I fucked your brother?"or: a fic based off ofthis postand me feeling like that was something Mario would actually say. + some domestic mangus.





	

"Your phone is ringing..." Angus let go of Mario and unwound himself from his position with his arms around Mario's waist. Mario sighed. He took it out of the back pocket of his sweatpants and set it on the counter in front of him. 

 

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Angus asked. 

 

Mario shook his head. 

 

"They've called like three times..." Angus said. He picked up Mario's phone and raised an eyebrow. "It's Mike." 

 

"Why is he calling me?" Mario ignored Angus scrolling leisurely through his phone in order to finish putting cream cheese on his bagel now that Angus wasn't wrapped around him. 

 

"I don't know..." Angus said. His eyes stayed focused on Mario's phone. "Hey this is a good picture how come you didn't send me this one?" 

 

He turned Mario's phone around and Mario set the knife down on the counter so that he turn around to see what Angus was showing him. 

 

"Oh shit I forgot I sent that to her..." he said when he read the name of the person he'd sent that picture to on the screen. 

 

Angus chuckled, "Yeah. Isn't like one of the golden rules of sexting to not show tattoos?" He zoomed in on Mario's forearm and the tattoo that was there to stare at it more closely. 

 

"Says the guy who can't interpret emojis," Mario took his phone back from him. 

 

"I didn't know Heather had a tattoo..." Angus said. 

 

"Yeah that was a surprise." He pulled a mug down from the cabinet and then opened the fridge to fill it with orange juice. 

 

"What is your tattoo anyway?" Angus grabbed his arm so that he could look at the marking. 

 

"It's a devil genie coming out of a crack pipe...." he put the orange juice back in the fridge and then took a sip from the glass. "You know once we stopped... you know. We became pretty good friends... one time I joked about getting matching tattoos.... she kept saying she wanted to get another and she took me seriously. We made the appointment but we couldn't decide on what to get and then she ...." 

 

Mario motioned to nothing, as if he couldn't really find the words to explain. 

 

Angus nodded. 

 

"I was thinking about just going to it without her and just getting one. Maybe kind of like in her honor type of thing. I have no idea what it would be though." 

 

"I think you should..." Angus said. 

 

Mario nodded. He put his phone in his pocket again and took another sip of the juice. "What kind of orange juice is this?" he asked. He took the bottle out of the fridge. "Florida orange juice..." he chuckled. 

 

"What's wrong with Florida orange juice?" Angus asked. He took the bottle from Mario and set it on the counter and then he stepped closer. 

 

"I don't know I just thought they'd have some California orange juice here..." 

 

"I bet they only sell California orange juice in Florida." Angus stepped closer again. He pressed a kiss to Mario's lips. 

 

"Lets take a road trip and find out..." Mario said softly, into Angus' lips. 

 

"A road trip to Florida?" Angus grinned.

 

Mario nodded. He picked up the plate with the bagel on top of it and set it down on the stove so that he could position himself on top of Angus' counter, and Angus stood between his legs. 

 

"How long do you think it would take?" Mario asked. 

 

"I have no idea I've never been to Florida." Angus admitted. 

 

Mario wrapped his legs around Angus forcing him closer. "We could go to Disneyland or whatever..." 

 

"Disney world..." Angus commented. 

 

"What?" Mario asked. He pressed a soft kiss to Angus' cheek. 

 

"Disney Land is in California. Disney World is the one in Florida." 

 

"What's the difference?" Mario asked. 

 

Angus shrugged. "I've never been to Florida." 

 

"Maybe when you're old and retired you can move there and become a golfer or something ..." 

 

Angus laughed. "I hate golf." 

 

"What are you going to do when you're old and retired?" Mario asked.

 

Angus kissed him again softly. This time it was a longer kiss. 

 

"I think when I'm old and retired from emergency medicine, if I don't get killed by a random gunman in the waiting room or a viral outbreak first... I'll just get an RV and just drive around. It'll be like living in a constant road trip. Ideally you'd be there too." 

 

"I would?" Mario asked. He leaned in to kiss Angus this time. 

 

Angus nodded. "As long as you don't kill yourself trying to be a hero first..." 

 

Mario shook his head. "It's harder to be reckless when you have something to live for..." 

 

And he left those words hanging between them so that Angus could interpret them the way that he wanted to and Angus pressed their lips together and for a little bit they stayed there like that. It wasn't the type of kissing that had to lead somewhere right away, it was soft and sweet, and fun and they had the whole day to themselves so it was as if they had all the time in the world to waste. 

 

Until Mario stomach growled and he fell back down to the real world. 

 

Angus laughed. He untangled himself from Mario and handed him the bagel that he had been making and Mario broke off a chunk of it and placed it in his mouth. 

 

"We should go to Disney land.." Angus said. 

 

"Are you crazy I have student loan debt to pay off I can barely afford food..." Mario said, as he shoved another piece of bagel into his mouth. "I think i'm gong to come to your place every morning just so I don't have to buy breakfast..." 

 

"That's the only reason huh?" Angus asked. He took a step back and put Mario's orange juice cup in the sink. "If that's the case next time I  go to the grocery store I'll try and get California orange juice." 

 

"Or you could just get oranges and make your own orange juice like a real man..." Mario teased. 

 

Angus rolled his eyes. "You're way too proud to mooch off of me. Anyway, my dad has a friend that's like the manager of HR at Disney so we could go for free. Mike used to take girls there on dates all the time when we were younger." 

 

"I've never been to a real theme park," Mario admitted. 

 

"Oh then we're going," Angus said. "Now, hurry up and finish your bagel and come back to bed." 

 

Mario took another bite of the bagel. His phone vibrated as he chewed. 

 

"Mike just texted me," he told Angus. 

 

"What does he want?" Angus asked. 

 

"How should I know..." Mario said. 

 

"What did he say?" 

 

Mario turned the phone screen around so that Angus could see the text. It was cryptic. Just 'Mario' with a question mark. 

 

"What should I say?" Mario asked him. 

 

"You know I heard emojis were good for when you don't know what to say..." Angus teased. 

 

Mario rolled his eyes, "Is there an emoji for I fucked your brother?" 

 

"Whatever it's probably not important..." Angus said. He backed up towards the bedroom. Mario grinned and set the plate down on the stove again and then got down from the counter. He followed Angus into the bedroom. 

 

"You smell like BO," Angus commented. Mario flopped down on the bed next to him. "Don't get your BO on my sheets..." He said, but he didn't do anything to make Mario move. 

 

"Next time I work out I'll try to sweat less.." Mario rolled his eyes. "You should probably wash them anyway after last night... and You're the one that hates shower sex." 

 

"I didn't say I hated it!" Angus sat up on his elbows in bed. "It's just like trying to have sex in a cramped sauna which is not exactly my thing. Don't you ever get how when you take a shower?" 

 

Mario ignored the chance to make an obvious sex joke in response to what Angus had said. 

 

"Right because you use the heat of the shower to fill an emotional void," Angus continued. 

 

Mario didn't have a response so Angus leaned over to kiss him. This kiss was deeper, and it ended up with Angus straddling Mario in the bed, and Mario shirtless, breathing heavily underneath him. Until Mario's phone started ringing again. 

 

"It's Mike..." Mario pulled it out of his pocket, and read the name through Angus' kisses. 

 

"Answer it..." Angus said. 

 

Mario was both turned on, and terrified at the thought of Mike knowing what they were doing at the moment, so he answered the phone. 

 

Angus kissed Mario's stomach, and he slipped a hand under the elastic band of his sweat pants. 

 

"Hello?" Mario asked. He tried desperately to control his voice. 

 

"Hey!" Mike sounded surprised. "Have you talked to Angus recently?" He asked. 

 

"Have I talked to Angus recent-ly?" Mario's voice rose as Angus' hand moved underneath his sweatpants. Angus pressed a kiss to his exposed hip, and then pulled them down. Mario arched his back and lifted his hips so that Angus could pulled them off easier. 

 

Angus looked up at him and shook his head. "No?" he asked. 

 

"No?" Mike repeated his question. 

 

"No," Mario said. His voice hitched again when Angus kissed down his stomach gently. 

 

"Right..." Mike said. "Well tell him that he was supposed to be at our parents house for brunch at ten..." 

 

"I just said I don't know where he is..." Mario lied through his teeth which was almost impossible when Angus mouth was working it's magic on his body. 

 

Mike chuckled, "Are you sure that's not him giving you a handjob right now?" Mike asked. 

 

Mario almost dropped the phone. "How did you know that?" 

 

"Well I figure it's either Angus, or you managed to convince someone that wasn't him to have sex with you and the odds of the second thing are pretty low..." 

 

"I'll tell -- him." Mario hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. 

 

"You're supposed to be having brunch at your parents house..." Mario stared down at Angus. Angus looked up at him for a second he stopped what he was doing and looked Mario in the eye. "Oh and Mike knows about us." Mario added, thoughtfully.

 

Angus maneuvered himself so that he was lying next to Mario again, and Mario groaned. 

 

"We could finish what we started if you want... but I have to take a shower before I go to my parents house..." 

 

"Oh now you want to do it in the shower..." Mario rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm just trying to be practical ..." Angus insisted. 

 

"Fuck practical," Mario threw his hands up in the air. 

 

Angus laughed, "Yeah you're right. I'll tell them my car wouldn't start."

 

Mario grinned as Angus kissed him again. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this! It's been sitting in my drafts for a while because I think at one point I decided to step away from it because I wanted it to be longer, but when I came back to it I realized I kinda liked where I left it. It seemed like a sort of natural end point tbh. Idk lmk.


End file.
